


Levels of Cool

by blueswan



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-08
Updated: 2004-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueswan/pseuds/blueswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunn reflecting during the events of Belonging, season 2 episode 19.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levels of Cool

Gunn hasn't been cool since Alonna. Cold yeah, fucking freezing, but cool and in charge has left the building. Gunn doesn't think it's coming back either. He's muscle now and good at it - damn straight - he's bloody wonderful, as a drugged-up Wes might say.

Give him an ax and a demon, or a stake and a vamp, and he's the man - after Angel of course. Let him come up with a plan or suggest an idea, and he gets thanked. Then the gang (strangely including Angel now) follows after Wes as eagerly as they once tagged after Angel.

Which is good, because Wes has that big brain, and all that schooling in demons and things. Angel, he has had lots of time - centuries - to gain experience and become an expert at demons. Vamps anyway - lord the guy is a vamp, and Gunn boggles that he forgot that for even a second.

How did he get here? Following his sworn enemy and a bitchy white girl, and Wes of course. Not going to admit that in spite of everything, he is by far the youngest of the group. Which he feels every time he thinks he has done something supremely cool, only to see Cordy's eyes roll.

Watches the fire feels the heat of the flames searing his skin and knows he will never be cool. He is burning alongside Rondell, scouring himself from the inside out. Changing by the minute, not even knowing how, as he listens to the flames snap and watches them flare. Tries hard not to think just what is making them soar, or acknowledge the smell, tries to be part of his old crew. Be a part of them for just a bit, sharing their grief.

And it doesn't work. He isn't anymore. The gang doesn't really trust him, even his allies here see him differently now. He isn't their leader, hell, he's barely street anymore. Gunn wonders how he got all the way down here - into the sub-basement of cool - and wonders if he'll ever get out.


End file.
